


金红一瞥

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·黑暗向，文风较为沉闷，一个冷血杀手对一个普通的大学生一见钟情的故事·BE预警，主要人物死亡预警，不喜勿入，先甜后虐·会有ooc，请勿上升真人，上升头秃





	1. 金红一瞥（上）

 

 

    入夜，人声鼎沸的酒吧与夜总会，上演着上流社会奢侈而迷乱的真实情景剧。放浪的舞女在走廊拐角与西装革履的男士肆意拥吻，衣饰华贵的中年女人身旁围着数个眉清目秀的年轻人，笑着闹着，勾肩搭背着，把娱乐圈的绯闻与家庭琐事相提并论成为谈资，相谈甚欢。  
    看准一只标着数字的黑色球体，摆好了姿势，羽生结弦将球杆推出。  
    那只球骨碌碌地滚动着，撞散了被框成三角形的十来只球，有几只滚到了绿色台面的边角，没入黑色的框中。  
    “球技进步了不少啊，羽生。”  
    戈米沙扶着桌子看着直起身来的羽生结弦，冲着他吹了一个口哨。  
    “好久不打了，手生，不知道你怎么看出来我球技进步了的。”羽生结弦慢条斯理地把球杆递给一旁的服务生小姐，“累了，不想打了，去喝几杯？”  
    “说到这个，你还欠着我三杯酒呢，羽生哥。”  
    蹲在桌旁把下巴放在桌沿上，一直观战的本田真凛见状，站起来笑吟吟地说道。  
    “Marin，你忘了羽生哥酒精过敏吗？”站在另一边的陈楷雯从服务生手中接过了那杆球杆，“你们走了，那我和Marin来打一场吧。”  
    “玩得开心啊！”  
    戈米沙冲着两个女孩挥挥手，然后跟着羽生结弦走到了桌球室外的吧台边。  
    “看来她们对你的鬼话深信不疑啊。”戈米沙点了一瓶黑麦威士忌，毫不费力地打开瓶盖喝了一口，顺便撞了撞羽生结弦的肩膀。  
    “什么鬼话，那是事实。”  
    羽生结弦不理会戈米沙的插科打诨，冲着服务生挥了挥手：“一瓶冰锐。”  
    “酒精过敏还喝酒，你真会作。”  
    “没你作，交际花戈先生。”  
    “行了不和你耍嘴皮子了。”戈米沙抿了一口酒，“前两天给你介绍的那个俄罗斯美女，进展怎么样？”  
    “不怎么样。”羽生结弦打开酒瓶，“人家名花有主了，说不定早就不是处了，没意思。”  
    “你还嫌弃这个，你不是照样玩过很多男人女人吗？”  
    “那是出于我的职业需要。而且，只是做做样子而已。”  
    “敢情你是为了完成你的工作才主动钓他们上钩，不知道那些被你调戏过的人在下了地狱之后会不会后悔被美色诱惑而大意了。”  
    和酒精过敏的羽生结弦比起来，戈米沙的酒量不错，不多时，一瓶黑麦威士忌就被他喝得差不多见底了。  
    “不过说到这方面，小真凛和Karen的本领也日益见长，偶尔手痒想杀杀败类人渣，也易如反掌，毕竟在吸引目标上钩这一方面，年轻漂亮的姑娘们更有优势啊。”  
    羽生结弦听着戈米沙在那里天南海北地说了一堆不相干的话，干脆把剩下的冰锐一口闷，然后把空瓶子扔到一旁。  
    “我有个朋友的弟弟，他正好在这里当驻唱歌手，模样长得挺不错的，要不我给你介绍一下，搭个线？”  
    戈米沙凑在他旁边神神秘秘地问道。  
    “你居然也会有朋友。”羽生结弦嘴上毫不留情。  
    “要不然怎么对得起我交际花的称号。”戈米沙完全不把他的话放在心上，朝着某一个特定的方向努了努嘴，“喏，看那里，就是他。”  
    羽生结弦顺着戈米沙的目光看过去，看清楚他的脸时，羽生结弦的心跳忽然加速。  
    在迷乱的灯光下，那张似乎只有十七八岁的、还带着些许婴儿肥的白皙娃娃脸上，嵌着一对乌黑的眼睛，带着些许懵懂的神情，黑色的刘海乖顺地贴在额头上，衬得脸色有些苍白。他穿着纯白的短袖衬衫，裸露出修长的双臂，纤长的双腿包裹在黑色的裤子里，领口微微敞开了两颗扣子。  
    是属于少年的青涩，在羽生结弦的眼里却是难以抵制的诱惑。  
    “看上去不错。”他迅速地收回定格在少年脸上的目光，“发挥一下你的长处吧。”  
    “Okay~”  
    兴许是对这样的要求习以为常，戈米沙的声音中带着愉悦，没有丝毫的不痛快，他随即离开羽生结弦的身边，迅速窜到那个少年身边去了。  
    羽生结弦看不清楚他们的口型，也无法得知他们到底在说些什么。  
    他看着少年红润的嘴唇一张一合，头一次不禁怀疑起自己的决定。  
    很快戈米沙又窜了回来，而那个少年则起身走出了他们的视线。  
    “聊得怎么样？”  
    “他说可以陪你一夜。”戈米沙自顾自说着又笑了起来，“那孩子没多想什么就答应了。”  
    “干净吗？”  
    羽生结弦从烟盒中抽出一支Mild Seven，打火机燃烧着一团小小的、明亮的暖焰点着了烟，从有些干涩的嘴唇里轻轻地吐出了一口烟。  
    “放心，绝对是个雏，比你打过交道的那些干净多了。”  
    “功夫怎么样？”  
    “什么怎么样。”戈米沙闻言翻了个白眼，“人家走投无路了才打算这么做。本来还想把他介绍给Javi那个花花公子的，不过，介绍给你倒也不是什么坏事。”  
    “看着不错，应该能上本垒。”羽生结弦把烟夹在手指间，“多少钱？”  
    “这个我倒没问，你自个儿问去吧。”戈米沙拍拍他的肩膀，“兄弟，要是全垒打了，记得告诉我一声，我跟小真凛还有Karen给你庆祝庆祝。”  
    “到时候别想着坑我的钱就行了，要怎么玩随你们。”  
    “那可不，我可比你会玩多了，论交际能力，我甩了你这个冷血杀手十八条香榭丽舍大街外加八十个小昌磨的身高。”  
    “宇野听见你这么调侃他的身高估计得气死。”羽生结弦将烟蒂在一旁的烟灰缸里摁灭，“如果我是他，我会马上给你的鼻子来一拳。”  
    “那挺好，那些美女们会以为我是对着她们的身材流鼻血，好感度指不定再往上爬一个等级。”  
    “自以为是。”  
    “彼此彼此。”  
     
    从浴室中出来，羽生结弦裹着一件睡袍坐到了房间的沙发上，随手打开了电视机，正在重播某个知名歌手的演唱会。  
    金博洋——刚才那个和戈米沙搭过话的少年——十七岁的W大经济系学生，一言不发地盯着电视机的屏幕，连羽生结弦坐在他的身边都没有发觉。  
    羽生结弦也不主动开口，抽出一根烟，点着，咬在嘴边。  
    “时间不早了，赶紧去洗个澡吧。”他说。  
    金博洋没有看他，而是径自开了口，仿佛自言自语一般地说道：“几点了？”  
    “十点半，这个作息时间对于你们来说应该已经睡觉了吧。”  
    “没关系，先生不是让我来陪您么。”  
    “别叫我先生。”羽生结弦打断他，“太生疏了，叫我羽生。”  
    “我们本来也不熟，不是吗？先生？”  
    “你平常都这样说话吗？”羽生结弦往金博洋旁边移动了一点距离，“还是说，你在害怕？”  
    金博洋也不躲开：“我没什么可害怕的，所有让人恐惧的事情我早就经历过了。”  
    “介意跟我说说吗？”  
    金博洋看了他一眼，眼神当中流露出些许悲伤的意味，让羽生结弦忽然心头一颤。  
    “爸在我三岁的时候出了意外撒手人寰，然后妈就改嫁了，把我送进了孤儿院，因为爸妈是私奔出来结婚的，所以家里亲戚没一个愿意领养我。那也不是什么好地方，一群没有教养的野孩子经常对我拳打脚踢，我半工半读，自费读完了初中和高中，好不容易终于离开了那里。”  
    羽生结弦从他的目光中读出他绝非自己讲得这么简单，那样浓重的悲伤绝不是演出来的，而是在对生活感到极度失望后的表情。  
    但金博洋并不愿意再多提自己的过去，他从心底厌恶着那段灰暗的日子。  
    羽生结弦久久地凝视着金博洋的侧脸轮廓，然后伸出手，摸了摸少年柔软的头发。  
    “乖，去洗澡吧。”

    半小时后，金博洋裹着大了一号的睡袍，拿着毛巾，一边擦拭着湿淋淋的头发一边走出来。  
    羽生结弦坐在床沿上抽着烟，床头柜上的透明烟灰缸里已经多出了几根长短不一的烟蒂，看见金博洋出来，他立刻把抽了一半的Cabin在烟灰缸里压灭，转而拿起一旁的酒瓶，倒了一杯清酒抿了一口。  
    “我听戈先生说你酒精过敏。”金博洋在他面前站定，手上的动作不停，称呼已经从“您”慢慢变成了“你”。  
    “偶尔喝一两次不会发作的，抽烟也是，而且这是日本的朝香酒。”  
    “没听过，有时候大学里的朋友带着我出去应酬喝的是拉菲。”  
    擦完头发，金博洋把毛巾随手扔在了沙发上，就要躺下。  
    “我来给你吹干吧，否则会头痛的。”  
    金博洋闻言，重新坐起来，羽生结弦走进浴室，拿出来一个吹风机，坐在床边，开始替他吹头发。  
    感受着指间潮湿的发丝散发出的淡淡香气，由于刚刚洗完澡，金博洋的脸颊红扑扑的，被笼罩在床头灯暖黄色的光芒里，竟然令人觉得有些不真实。  
    金博洋也不动，就安静地坐在那里，任一阵阵热风吹打在头发和后颈上。  
    吹风机运作的声音停止了。  
    羽生结弦替他梳好了头发，然后坐在金博洋的身边。  
    “来吗？”金博洋知道接下来将要发生什么，已经主动伸手去解开睡袍的带子，却被按住了手。  
    “不用了。”  
    金博洋仰起头看着他，忽然笑了出来。  
    “先生是想自己动手吗？”  
    之前听了金博洋简短的自述，羽生结弦知道他的心里肯定是惶恐不安的，忽然之间，他不想再做自己曾对许多人做过的事情。  
    羽生结弦把鼻尖凑在金博洋的颈间嗅着属于对方的气息，他之前没有发现，这个少年身上始终带着一股淡淡的牛奶香气。他用嘴唇轻轻地在那片细腻光滑的皮肤上摩挲着，流连忘返。  
    他和金博洋拉开一点距离，额头抵着额头，少年小了一圈的手掌被他握在手里，十指相扣，出浴后带着些许暖意的躯体被紧实有力的手臂圈住，整个人被禁锢在他的怀里。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋对视着，呼吸近在咫尺。  
    “接过吻吗？”他问。  
    金博洋摇了摇头。  
    羽生结弦微微一笑：“那我来教你。”  
    金博洋的后颈被羽生结弦的手掌控着，微微抬起头，紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样，微微颤抖着，手臂慢慢攀上羽生结弦的肩膀。  
    羽生结弦也闭上眼睛，低头吻住了少年的唇。  
    和许多他打过交道的女人不一样，这双嘴唇没有涂任何唇釉或口红，吻起来没有任何的黏腻感，浅薄的呼吸和金博洋自己的身体一样颤抖着。  
    “别怕。”  
    在接吻的间隙，羽生结弦含糊地说道。  
    兴许他还没有爆发出侵略性的吻和语言让金博洋放下了心，少年伸出手，搂住了羽生结弦的脖子，张开紧闭的牙关，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖描摹着羽生结弦的唇形。  
    这是一个不带任何情色味道的吻，因为羽生结弦不想让眼前这个被生活所伤害的少年再次受到重创，他只是用这个深吻安抚着眼前担惊受怕的金博洋。  
    一吻结束，金博洋已经靠在羽生结弦的肩头微微地喘着气，这样的事情对于他来说还太过于陌生，他还来不及适应。  
    羽生结弦没有再顺势吻他的下颌线，而是在他的发旋上轻轻一吻。  
    “好了，睡吧。”  
    金博洋只是看着他，欲言又止。  
    “放心，我不会再对你做什么了。”  
    金博洋的手指紧紧地攥着他肩头的衣服，像是在犹豫。  
    “如果你不放心，我可以先看着你睡着。”  
    在他的话语安抚下金博洋终于卸下了心防，躺了下去。  
    羽生结弦帮他盖好被子，一只手还握着金博洋的手，然后也躺了下来，顺便关掉了床头灯。  
    “晚安。”  
    羽生结弦从不知道自己的语调原来也能够这么温柔，多年来在黑暗中舔着鲜血行走，他以为自己已经没有了人性当中善良的那一面。  
    但是眼前这个少年却让他头一次暴露出了柔软的内心。  
    “看来……我天生就注定要和你走在一起啊。”  
    亲吻着少年的额头，羽生结弦在黑暗中喃喃自语着。  
    他决定狠狠地坑戈米沙一把。

 

    “羽生！”  
    靠在车门上抽着烟的羽生结弦抬起头，那个穿着白衬衫的身影正向他跑过来，他立刻扔掉抽了一半的烟，用皮鞋碾灭烟头的星火，将领带扶正。  
    “天气这么热，还穿这么多？”  
    金博洋扑进羽生结弦的怀里，不满地嘟囔了一声。  
    “马上要带你去高级酒店吃饭，我朋友请我们一起去，不穿得正式一点吗？”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    “那我这算什么？”  
    “没关系，天天穿什么都好看。”  
    他们相处了一个多月，关系逐渐亲密起来。  
    羽生结弦自那天之后便得知了金博洋的小名，由于工作的原因，他那张说着多国语言的嘴唇格外喜欢这个名字，发音总是很标准。  
    金博洋觉得羽生结弦的声音很好听，尤其是他放软了声线的时候，和他已经二十岁过半的年龄完全不相符，活脱脱就是一个少年应该有的嗓音。每一次羽生结弦叫他的小名，他总会觉得内心充满了前所未有的幸福感。  
    如果金博洋知道了他实际的身份是一个杀人不眨眼的职业杀手，还会对着自己露出他纯真无邪的笑容吗？  
    这几个月羽生结弦接到了几份工作，每一次解决目标、看着自己被血液染过的双手，他都会这样想。  
    不得了，仅仅是一个月，自己就已经开始担心会不会失去金博洋了。  
    他们初见的夜晚，羽生结弦没有对金博洋做除了接吻之外任何越界的事情，他知道不能操之过急，否则只会伤害到对方。第二天金博洋去W大上课之后，羽生结弦却在打给戈米沙的电话里编了一个弥天大谎。  
    “准备好请我吃顿饭吧，我不会客气的。”  
    “哟，不错嘛，果然是你的作风。”  
    戈米沙也是个爽快性子，他丝毫没有想到已经掉进了羽生结弦的陷阱里。  
    “既然这样，那我就抽个时间，你带上你的那位，我带着小真凛和Karen还有小昌磨，给你们俩庆祝一下，至于地方，我会挑一个好一点的。”  
    “谢谢。”  
    戈米沙还有要事在身，匆匆地就挂了电话。  
    羽生结弦面不改色地扯完一个谎，盘算着怎么样能够狠狠地宰戈米沙一刀。  
    学会撒谎是一个杀手必备的技能，他们时时刻刻要面对周围形形色色的人或真或假的言行，如果被人看穿了自己，必定会引来杀身之祸。  
    何况他是个会记仇的性格，有一次戈米沙借着一个俄罗斯姑娘的手从他手里坑走了一笔钱，那个俄罗斯姑娘到头来也不喜欢男人，当他知道自己上一个打过交道的俄罗斯美女和那个被用来骗了自己钱的俄罗斯姑娘是一对时，他也小小地惊诧了一下。  
    不过他对于这样的骗局和组合已经习以为常。  
     
    “小金啊，你和羽生站在一起可真是天造地设的一对啊，那会儿我果然找对人了。”  
    戈米沙一喝多，他那中俄混血的血统中属于西方人那豪放热情的一面就发作了，他端着酒杯，一左一右揽着羽生结弦和金博洋的肩膀，坚持要给他们俩再倒几杯酒。  
    本田真凛和陈楷雯两个刚满二十岁的姑娘化着和她们年纪并不相符的妆容，笑吟吟地坐在一起碰杯，优雅地用银质餐具叉起圆形碟子里已经切好的牛排。  
    “不过，小金的皮肤真的很白，比我和Karen还要白，果然还是年纪小吗？”  
    金博洋看着眼前两个只比自己大了三岁却已经浑身散发着熟女气息的女孩，头一次有些不好意思地脸红了。  
    “要不是小金已经是羽生哥的人了，我还想和小金试着交往看看呢。”  
    “Marin，酒喝多了话可不能乱说哦。”  
    陈楷雯用手帕擦了擦嘴角沾到的酱汁，说着台湾腔的中文笑起来。  
    “而且，小金还比你小了三岁呢。”  
    “那有什么关系，羽生哥还比小金大了八岁呢。”  
    “不是我说啊，你俩有没有哪个中意的对象，要不然我可以给你们介绍介绍，你们两个，总不会也想和小梅还有阿丽娜那样搭伴过日子吧？”  
    “可以试试啊。”本田真凛喝着红酒，“不知道是为什么，我对男人完全没有兴趣，不像羽生哥那样，男女通吃。”  
    戈米沙、本田真凛还有陈楷雯有说有笑，而一旁被灌了不少酒的金博洋脸颊通红的，已经有些醉意。  
    羽生结弦没喝多少酒，于是让金博洋靠在自己的肩膀上，另一只手拿着沾了冷水的手帕擦着他的脸颊。  
    “天天困了吗？”他问道。  
    金博洋已经迷糊得连话都说不清楚了，羽生结弦见状，便冲着戈米沙打了招呼，然后就把他打横抱起来，走出了酒店。  
    把金博洋塞进车里的时候，羽生结弦无意间看见了金博洋的左手。  
    那一只曾经被他握在手里的手，无名指上忽然多出来了一枚银色的钻石戒指，那枚戒指在路灯下泛着光。  
    那枚戒指的内环上，雕刻着自己和金博洋姓名首字母的英文花体，是他特别订制的。  
    他又想起前两天自己拿着它向金博洋告白的场景，那时候的金博洋羞红了脸，即使在羽生结弦把它戴在了金博洋的手上，却还是被金博洋拿了下来放进了天鹅绒的小盒子里，当做护身符一般贴身带着。也许是嫌麻烦了，金博洋就把它拿了出来，干脆戴在了手指上。  
    不知道他有没有在同学面前拿出来过。羽生结弦想，对于他们仅仅相处了一个多月，关系就迅速发展到这一步这样的事情，他完全不觉得有什么不妥。  
    光是看到金博洋的第一眼，他就觉得金博洋已经占据了自己的全部心思，给他一枚戒指，一个名分，他就再也无法逃离自己身边了。  
    带着金博洋回到自己租住的小公寓时，金博洋只能趴在羽生结弦的背上，醉醺醺地哼着不成调的歌曲。  
    羽生结弦帮他脱了鞋，走进卧室，放在了床上，自己则脱下了西装外套，挽起袖子，拿了毛巾和睡衣，准备往浴室的浴缸里放水，帮金博洋洗个澡。  
    他承认自己对金博洋有过一些非分之想，但每每看到那双湿漉漉的黑色眼睛，他就觉得眼前这个人是无法被亵渎的天使，让他染上了人间的烟火气息，一定会被上帝严惩。  
    然而这样的想法在他走过去准备把金博洋抱到浴室里的时候被终止了。  
    羽生结弦在弯下腰时，忽然被拽住了领带。  
    眼前那个看上去纯洁无瑕的天使眼角正带着绯红，舌头舔过自己被酒液润湿的嘴唇，抵在那颗小虎牙上，露出的笑容是赤裸裸的诱惑。  
    哪里还有什么欲拒还迎，分明就是在邀请自己与他一起堕入疯狂的泥潭里。  
    在对方不甚熟练地撞上自己的嘴唇时，羽生结弦脑海中那一根名为理智的弦，断掉了。

 

    早晨七点。  
    房间里的空调被设定成二十七度，羽生结弦掐掉床头柜上的闹钟，翻身下床，洁白的被单从裸露的肩膀上滑落。  
    羽生结弦很自然地拿起了柜子上的烟盒，夹出一支最喜欢的Mild Seven，转动打火机的转轮，橘红色的火焰点燃了食指和中指之间的烟。  
    半透明的烟雾从他的口中徐徐飘出，放在床头柜上被调成了静音模式的手机屏幕忽然亮起，是一个熟悉的号码。  
    羽生结弦扫了一眼手机，手指划过，接通了电话。  
    “Hanyu，这里有一个新的任务。”  
    手机的另一端传来淡漠的声音。  
    “请说，目标是谁。”  
    然后，羽生结弦的脸色骤然大变。  
    挂掉电话，走到窗前，羽生结弦轻轻地拉开了窗帘，生怕吵醒了床上仍然在熟睡中的人，突如其来的光线，让他不由得闭上了已经适应黑暗的眼睛。  
    他在窗前伫立了很久，直到手里的烟快要燃尽时，差一点烫到自己的手指。  
    羽生结弦回头，望着仍然处于睡梦中的金博洋，又点燃了第二根烟。  
    茶几上的烟灰缸当中，又多出了几个还带着火星的烟头。


	2. 金红一瞥（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·本章开虐预警，天总视角的渣牛（？）出现，不喜勿入勿喷  
> ·我就知道开车只有零次和无数次……是我太天真，但是这样的剧情不开车就没劲了emmmmmmmm我也很无奈  
> ·心疼佳菜子姐姐一秒  
> ·下一章完结

    抱着电脑赶完了导师留给自己的作业，金博洋松了口气。  
    他举起了自己的左手，盯着无名指上的那一枚戒指发着呆。  
    羽生结弦的告白来得很突然，更让金博洋想不到的是，他居然已经连戒指都准备好了。  
    戈米沙告诉自己，羽生结弦是个放荡随性的风流浪子，被他玩弄过感情的男人和女人不在少数，他的那张脸还有万贯缠身，就是最好的武器和伪装。但即使知道了羽生结弦是情场老手，迫于生活，走投无路的金博洋还是选择出卖自己的身体。  
    他以为自己会像所有被羽生结弦对待过的人一样，却被羽生结弦只用一个吻就卸下了防备，他没有对他做任何出格的事情，只是以吻安抚他之后，握着自己的手陪着自己睡着而已。  
    第二天，羽生结弦如约给了他一笔钱，这让他觉得仿佛在做梦，因为他没有给他任何身体上和精神上的欢愉。  
    在那之后他们就算是正式交往了，羽生结弦常常会来大学接金博洋回家，甚至让他搬出了宿舍，搬进了自己的小公寓里，每个同床共枕的夜晚，最过分的亲密不过就是把彼此的嘴唇亲到红肿而已，并没有更进一步。  
    在金博洋的心里，已经不知不觉地把羽生结弦当成了可以信赖的人。  
    羽生结弦带着他去参加戈米沙的饭局那天，他并没有喝得酩酊大醉，只是微醺而已，只不过他红透了的脸颊一定让羽生结弦觉得自己已经喝醉了。  
    他知道，他们在一起久了，自己迟早会被对方彻底吞吃入腹。  
    但他并不想一味地屈服于对方，于是他在羽生结弦弯下腰准备将自己抱起来的那一瞬间，迅速伸出手拽住了他的领带，笨拙地撞上他的嘴唇，牙齿磕在一起的疼痛他却熟视无睹。  
    后来发生的事情，一切都成了必然。  
    房间里的灯亮着，空气中都带上了暧昧的气氛。  
    金博洋穿在身上的裤子和衬衫都被粗暴地扯了下来，团成一团扔在地板上，他一边被羽生结弦按在床上接吻，一边摸索着去解他的裤腰带和衬衫扣子。  
    男人打了发胶的刘海凌乱地垂落在他的额角，羽生结弦用舌尖温柔地顶开了他的唇，交换了一个醉人的深吻；带着温度的手沿着他身体的轮廓抚摸过去，连绵的亲吻滑过白皙的胸口，停留在两点最敏感的地方，伸出舌头轻柔地舔舐过，引来一阵颤栗。  
    这是他们第一次实打实的结合，匆匆开拓过后是缓慢而又执着的顶入，让这具未经情事的青涩躯体包裹着炙热而又无法阻挡的疼痛，让金博洋无处可逃地被压在他的身下享受着快感和痛楚，沾染了情欲的红色、沁着泪水的双眸还痴迷地望着羽生结弦意乱情迷的神色，细瘦的手臂抱着线条分明的背脊，带着几分稚气的嗓音喃喃着对方的名字，在羽生结弦的耳中，宛如天籁。  
    金博洋和羽生结弦都没有把这场欢爱当做是酒后乱性，而是两情相悦的水到渠成。  
    一阵无法无天的翻云覆雨过后，羽生结弦握着金博洋戴着戒指的手，将疲倦得快要入眠的金博洋拥在了怀里，亲吻着他的额发，唱着不成调的摇篮曲哄着他睡着。第二天的清晨，金博洋刚刚睁开眼睛时，便看见爱人正背对着自己站在窗前。  
    “结弦？”他叫了一声他的名字。  
    羽生结弦回过身来，冲着他温柔地笑了笑。  
    而后他被抱住，一个吻落在嘴唇上。  
    “早安，天天。”  
    连带着的还有一句温柔得溺死人的话语。

    “我回来了。”  
    玄关处传来钥匙开门的声音，羽生结弦抖落伞上的雨水，放在门后，刚换上印着噗桑的拖鞋，就看见金博洋朝自己一路小跑了过来。  
    “欢迎回来。”  
    他们的身高差了几厘米，足够让金博洋不用踮脚就能吻到对方的脸颊。  
    羽生结弦把黏在自己身上的少年抱下来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
    “学校里的作业做完了吗？”  
    “嗯，做完了，用email发给导师了。”  
    “先从我身上下来吧，外面在下大雨，还刮了大风，我被吹了一身水。”  
    “那就赶紧去洗澡吧，我去帮你拿毛巾。”  
    看着金博洋的背影，羽生结弦下意识攥紧了拳头。  
    距离他接到了新的任务，已经过去了两天。  
    他作为一个杀手的作风向来都是先发制人、速战速决，可这一次，他却没有办法下手。自己的一言一行几乎都处于他们的监视之下，自然知道他羽生结弦和一个为了钱出卖身体的大学生搭上了关系。  
    杀手从不需要感情，因为它们将会是执行任务之时的累赘，所以，羽生结弦从未认真对待过每一段感情，从未有过任何山盟海誓的誓言，从未动过心。  
    但这一次，他承认，他心动了。  
    每一次金博洋看向他的眼神里都充满着最纯粹、最深刻的爱，他无法拒绝这样的眼神，他的处境想要让羽生结弦把他永远保护在自己的手心里，为他挡住一切风暴。  
    他再三拷问着自己的内心，但始终只有一个答案，那就是他下不了手。  
    而金博洋继续待在自己的身边也会有危险，自己不动手，自然会有别的人趁自己不备时，杀死那个纯真的少年。  
    他做了一个决定。  
     
    “结弦，东西都放好了，你去吧。”  
    金博洋走到他的面前，发现羽生结弦仍然站在原地。  
    “结弦？”金博洋十分奇怪。  
    “天天，有些事情……我想我必须得和你说清楚。”  
    “什么事？”  
    羽生结弦深吸了一口气，将已经准备好的台词说了出来。  
    “我们两个认识，算是缘分，但是，我们不可能一辈子都这个样子。”  
    金博洋的表情渐渐地凝固了。  
    “我和你在一起，全凭自愿，合得来我们就在一起，感觉不好的话，就算了。”  
    金博洋闻言，低下了头。  
    “我们要是太熟悉了，倒不好意思再继续下去了，也许，我们应该散了。你明白我的意思吗？”  
    金博洋盯着自己手指上的戒指，此时此刻，它显得格外突兀。  
    “我们……还不够熟悉吗？”他问道。  
    看着金博洋的那双眼睛，羽生结弦忽然丧失了继续说下去的勇气，将要出口的话也被堵在了嗓子眼里。  
    他走到金博洋的面前，将他一把抱进怀里。  
    “天天，别多想，那些只是开玩笑而已。”  
    “我，一直一直都很喜欢你。”  
    金博洋呆呆地抱着羽生结弦，不知道他今天到底是怎么了。

    如果说这几句话让他们之间出现了裂缝，那么彻底崩塌的那一刻，就是金博洋在酒店偶然撞见羽生结弦正挽着一个年轻女子的手臂，端着杯子有说有笑的时候。  
    那天他们其实已经约好了要见面，而羽生结弦会和另一个陌生的女子有约，是他完全没有想到的。  
    站在两个人面前，金博洋觉得气氛已经尴尬到了极点。  
    何况那个浓妆艳抹的女子还不解地问出了一句话：  
    “结弦，他是谁？”  
    “不好意思，打扰你们了。”  
    金博洋快速地说完这句话，然后转身跑了出去。  
    羽生结弦见状，立刻放开了女子的手臂，一边喊着对方的名字一边追上他。  
    “天天！天天！”  
    金博洋头也不回地往电梯的方向跑，却输给了对方的体力，在他停下来扶着膝盖喘气的时候，被追过来的羽生结弦抓住了手腕。  
    “天天！你听我说，今天是我不对，明明约好了你，村上小姐却还临时有事找我。”  
    “说完了吗？”金博洋的语气里带着十足的嘲讽，“你还不赶快进去，人家还等着和你喝几杯呢，下一步，你们是不是就要到酒店开房去了？”  
    “我又不是没和你说过，这种事情，我本来就没有那么认真的。”  
    “认真？你跟我说什么认真？欺骗别人感情，很有意思吗？”  
    金博洋一听这句话，火气立刻就上来了。  
    “我还是原来的那句话，想在一起，就好好地在一起，大家都开心，要不然就算了！”  
    “我知道！”  
    “你知道？你知道什么？”  
    羽生结弦那双漂亮的狐狸丹凤眼中也带着怒火。  
    “你想清楚了，你以为戈米沙还会给你再找一个像我一样把你当掌上明珠一样呵护的人？你以为我和你在一起就是为了把你骗得人财两空？金博洋，你太天真了。”  
    “你在乎那些钱？那很容易不是吗？”金博洋怒极反笑，他甩开羽生结弦的手，将左手上的戒指一把撸下来扔在地上，“行啊，那我就去找别人，把换来的钱全都还给你，这个戒指应该也花了你不少的钱，也还给你，你可以用它再去骗更多的人。”  
    电梯到了层，金属的大门缓缓打开，但金博洋却没有直接冲进去，而是直接往楼梯的方向跑了过去，每一步都响亮地踏在地上，撞击在羽生结弦的心里。  
    羽生结弦看着静静躺在地上的那枚戒指，没有再追上去。  
    刚刚还和他相谈甚欢的女子也跟了出来，看到羽生结弦的表情之后，她的脸色也愈发凝重。  
    “你的计划算是成功了吧，也许，仅仅是这一次，他就已经打算离开你了。”  
    “让他离开我，是最好的选择，我不希望有一天他浑身冰凉地躺在我的面前，连生死都要被别人决定。”羽生结弦哑着嗓子说道，“辛苦你了，佳菜子，愿意陪我演这场这么拙劣的戏。”  
    “我明白你的心情。接到的任务是将深爱的人亲手杀死，或者是于心不忍之后让别人来下手，哪一个选择，都不好受吧。”  
    “我，应该伤他很深了。”  
    羽生结弦捡起那枚戒指，握在手心里。  
    “他……还只有十七岁而已。”

    金博洋冲出酒店的大门，外面正下着瓢泼大雨。  
    他径直冲进雨里，豆大的雨点打在身上，他在行人来往的街道上奔跑着，脑海里全都是羽生结弦挽着那名年轻女子的画面，他最后那些话，都变成了一把把锋利的刀子，把他的心一刀一刀凌迟得遍体鳞伤。  
    昔日的甜言蜜语和柔情蜜意，在那些话出口之后，全都变成了一个天大的骗局。  
    也许，从一开始，他就掉进了一个陷阱里。  
    金博洋憎恨着自己的天真，初遇的那一夜羽生结弦没有碰自己，完全是他为了把自己骗进他设下的圈套中的把戏，温柔的笑容全都变成了一张张假面，隐藏了假面之后那一颗不怀好意的心。为了让自己深信不疑、死心塌地，他甚至买了一枚戒指——说不定还是他早就已经买好了用来作为玩弄情感的手段之一，有许多人已经被他用这样下三滥的手段迷惑，再被无情地抛弃。  
    原来，一切都是自己在自作多情。  
    但是，他不能否认，被人爱着的感觉已经深入骨髓，他不能没有羽生结弦，他的身体乃至于整个灵魂，都早已经不属于自己。  
    他看着空空如也的左手无名指，那里已经没有了戒指，雨水毫不留情地拍打在他的身上，水痕紧贴着发梢，流过脸颊时，已经分不清那到底是泪水还是雨水。  
    跑到了一个安静的、没有了灯红酒绿的地方，金博洋几乎脱力般跪在水洼里，浑身湿透的他用双手捂住了脸，在雨里无声地哭泣着，没有人懂得此刻他内心那种深深的绝望，他脆弱不堪的心终于在被狠狠地欺骗了之后，破碎了。  
    “羽生结弦……”  
    金博洋抬头望着倾盆而下的大雨，口中喃喃着那个人的名字。  
    “我……是不是得了什么病啊……”  
    “当初，我为什么会这么喜欢你……”  
     
    戈米沙看见浑身湿透的金博洋出现在自己面前时是震惊的。  
    “小金……你这是去干什么了？”  
    “没什么。”金博洋轻描淡写地说道。  
    “我马上去给你放水，你先泡个热水澡再说吧，要是发高烧那就麻烦了。”  
    “不用了。”金博洋制止了他。  
    看着金博洋的表情，戈米沙隐约感觉到了一丝不对劲。  
    戈米沙作为给羽生结弦和金博洋牵线搭桥的存在，知道且熟悉所有金博洋和羽生结弦的事情，也会调侃他们的关系，他看见过羽生结弦把金博洋当成宝贝一样，时时刻刻都带在身边，下雨天开车去学校接金博洋也好，周末带着金博洋出去兜风也好，无一不表现出羽生结弦对眼前这个少年既关爱又呵护。那一次自己请客时，即使喝得醉醺醺的，戈米沙也看到了金博洋的手指上多出的戒指。  
    金博洋将湿透了之后在额前分成了一缕一缕的刘海全都用手梳起来，露出光洁饱满的额头，戈米沙一眼便看见了他的左手上，那枚戒指已经不见了。  
    “小金……羽生他给你的戒指……”  
    “我还给他了。”金博洋冷冷地开口，“反正，这只是他用来把我拴在他身边的一个工具而已，我答应会把钱还给他，从此，我和他就两清了。”  
    “你为什么这么做？”戈米沙伸手抓住金博洋的肩膀，把他的脸扳过来，“羽生他从来没有像对你一样对待过别人，你不知道，你对他来说有多重要！”  
    “他自始至终都只是把我当做他许多玩伴中的一个，玩腻了就抛弃掉，他这些日子对着我的所作所为，全都是骗人的把戏，他从来没有考虑过我的感受！”金博洋红着眼睛一把推开戈米沙，“你知道我对他很重要，那你知不知道，他对我来说同样也很重要！”  
    戈米沙愣住了。  
    “你介绍我们两个认识的那天晚上，其实他根本没有动我一分一毫，我以为以他一贯的性格，这样做的确是因为他确实对我有感觉，不想伤害我，接下来的日子里，他的确无时无刻不在关心着我，给我物质和精神的支持。我的家人很早就弃我而去了，从小我就一直得不到应有的关心和帮助，所以，我一直都很孤独、很害怕，换句话说，只要谁对我好，我就对他死心塌地。羽生，就是那个让我死心塌地的对象。”  
    “可是他在不知道他对我的重要性的情况下，还是像以前那样始乱终弃，你知道，当他在我们有约的日子却跟另一个陌生女人亲密无间时，我受到了多大的打击？”  
    金博洋越说，心中的酸涩和绝望感便越发浓重，声音里都带上了哽咽。  
    戈米沙张了张嘴，却蓦然回想起了某个金博洋不在的日子，羽生结弦对他说过的话。  
    “希望越大，失望也就越大。”他的嘴角带着苦涩的笑容，“所以，我已经不抱有任何幻想了，既然是他主动选择抛弃我，那我就最后一次如他所愿。”  
    “所以……你接下来想要干什么？”  
    金博洋走近一点，看着戈米沙的眼睛。  
    “帮我离开这里，让我走得越远越好。至于报酬……我会想办法给你。”  
    戈米沙知道这句话背后的潜台词是什么，他深深地看了金博洋一眼，然后点了点头。  
    “我会让Karen帮你打听在几所美国的学校，签证我会帮你办。至于报酬，就不需要了，算是我补偿你的。”  
    戈米沙从刚刚金博洋的一席话当中，已经明白这一次羽生结弦伤他有多深，只是羽生结弦曾经和自己说过的那些事情，让戈米沙完全不相信他轻易地就抛弃了金博洋。  
    “或者，你可以回到你的故乡去。”  
    金博洋眼中闪过一丝意味不明的光芒，他思索片刻，然后缓缓地点了点头。  
    “还有，请你务必对羽生封锁我的一切消息，我不想再让他找到我，然后重新再被他用惯用的手段对待。”  
    “……我知道了。”  
     
    外面依旧下着大雨，羽生结弦独自开着车回到了公寓。  
    自从金博洋在酒店撞见自己和村上佳菜子交流密切之后，羽生结弦已经几天没有见到过他了，就算是去他的学校，也被告知金博洋已经主动申请退学了。  
    果然……他误会得很深么？  
    羽生结弦用钥匙打开了门，走进了卧室，却发现所有有关金博洋的东西全都不见了。  
    他望着被收拾得一尘不染却又空空荡荡的房间，从衣袋中拿出了一枚戒指。  
    “你想清楚了，你以为戈米沙还会给你再找一个像我一样把你当掌上明珠一样呵护的人？你以为我和你在一起就是为了把你骗得人财两空？金博洋，你太天真了。”  
    “你在乎那些钱？那很容易不是吗？行啊，那我就去找别人，把换来的钱全都还给你，这个戒指应该也花了你不少的钱，也还给你，你可以用它再去骗更多的人。”  
    那天，金博洋离开前说过的话，印在羽生结弦的脑海里挥之不去；那枚他亲手给对方戴上的戒指，被重重地扔在了地上。  
    羽生结弦抱着一丝希望，将房间里所有可能藏着东西的地方全都翻找了一遍，结果却让他大失所望。  
    金博洋离开了，连一张纸都没有留下。  
    羽生结弦抽出了一支烟，用打火机点燃，然后走到窗前，大雨冲刷着的窗户玻璃上，映出了自己的脸，那双和金博洋在一起时曾经神采飞扬的眼睛，此刻有着浓重得化不开的忧郁。  
    他作为一个杀手，有许多的难言之隐，他曾经也害怕，金博洋和他在一起时会忍不住过问，但是金博洋没有这样做，他把羽生结弦当做了一个普通人，当成了他能托付一切的人，只是，自己让他失望了。  
    羽生结弦能猜得出来为什么上级派给他的任务是杀死金博洋，因为他们担心，金博洋的存在会让羽生结弦终有一天还是恢复成了那个温柔的人，会让羽生结弦的每一次行动都受到影响，让他的思维变得不再敏捷，动作不再果敢，这样，他们也就失去了一个优秀的职业杀手。为了考验羽生结弦，他们便让他亲自动手，杀死那个已经在他的身边存在了一个多月、占据了他内心重要位置的少年。  
    羽生结弦可以杀人不见血，可以在月黑风高的时刻穿梭在大街小巷杀死各种各样的人，但唯有金博洋，他怎么也下不了手。  
    所以，羽生结弦决定让金博洋离开自己，但他想不到的是，从小就缺少爱的滋养的金博洋，把他当成了茫茫人海中唯一的依靠，如金博洋自己所说，既然羽生结弦对他好了，他便对羽生结弦死心塌地。  
    但这样的人，往往会在受到了伤害之后，再也不愿回头。  
    羽生结弦狠狠地捻灭了手中的香烟，他将那枚戒指举起，反复看着内圈刻着的一句短短的英文。  
    “Yuzuru Loves Boyang forever。”  
    他轻声念出了那句英文的完整意思。  
    “天天……”  
    羽生结弦转而将那枚戒指戴在了自己左手上同样的位置。  
    有人说，左手无名指离心脏最近，只有在那里戴上了戒指，才能圈住对方的心。  
    如今，金博洋的心已经从那个圆环中挣脱了出来。  
    但是，自己的心，却已经被牢牢地圈住了。  
    圈在那个名叫金博洋的少年身上。  
    “天天，保重。”  
    羽生结弦望向自己的身边，那里仿佛还有金博洋的身影。  
    “希望你在接下来的日子里，忘记我。”  
    “所有的错误和罪孽，都由我来承担。”


	3. 金红一瞥（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·真人无关，上升头秃  
> ·结局仓促，语句平淡，人物死亡预警，雷者勿入  
> ·开放式结局，最后牛哥跳了还是没跳任君自行想象，分别对应BE与某种意义上的HE

    三年后。  
    金博洋背着单肩包，裹着黑色的毛呢大衣走在寒风凛冽的街道上。  
    他来到这里三年，已经对这座城市的每一处都熟悉了。  
    十分钟之前，他刚刚目送着一起在咖啡店打工的女大学生坐上了回学校的公交车，而他自己则回到了自己租住的小公寓里，一如三年前的那人。  
    他孑然一身来到了这个陌生的城市，以自己的学历，他即使并没有大学毕业，却也找到了一份比较稳定的工作，同时也开始自主修习大学的课程。  
    金博洋不想什么事情都让戈米沙来打理，他想证明自己不必依靠别人，不再是以前那个为生活所迫而不得不出入风月场所卖身还钱、被人欺骗了之后一无所有的大学生，他交到了许多的朋友，经常会邀请他一起吃饭、出游，生活也变得不再单调。  
    看吧，离开了你，我也依旧过得很好。  
    金博洋仰起头望着漆黑的夜空，然后加快了脚步。  
    三天后。  
    “回美国之后记得和我打个招呼啊。”  
    特地翘了班来送行的金博洋，朝着自己在咖啡厅打工时偶然遇见的一对美籍华裔留学生好友挥了挥手，目送着他们并肩的身影渐行渐远后，金博洋走出机场的大门，拿起手机，准备叫一辆计程车回咖啡厅。  
    “天天！”  
    金博洋的思维顿时停滞了。  
    他来到这里之后，所有的朋友只是喊他“博洋”或者“小金”，从来没有人再提起过这个名字。  
    他在心里将所有可能叫出这个名字的人都筛选了一遍，最后的结果让他感到胆战心惊。金博洋僵硬着身子回过了头。  
    一张他想要努力去遗忘却仍然深深铭刻在记忆当中的脸骤然出现在自己的眼前。那张脸的主人，曾经让他为之付出了深沉的爱，却又将自己打入了绝望的深渊。  
    金博洋张了张嘴，此刻的千言万语最后只化作了一句不轻不重、不冷不热的话语。  
    “好久不见。”  
    他紧接着说出了那人的名字。  
    “羽生结弦。”

    “原来，你现在在这里。”  
    “送朋友上飞机而已。”金博洋淡淡地道。  
    “最近的工作……挺顺利的吧？”  
    羽生结弦想了想，又补上了一句。  
    “现在很多大公司都在招会计，你是学金融的，应该有很多公司对你趋之若鹜吧？”  
    “嗯，只是大学没毕业，人家也不敢轻易把我招进去，现在在咖啡厅打工，生活还凑合。”  
    金博洋尽量不去回想他们之间那些荒唐的过去，只把眼前这个人当做一个普通的朋友对待，面对羽生结弦，他只是有一搭没一搭地回答着。  
    羽生结弦打量着眼前看上去衣着单薄的金博洋，心里不免有些担心。  
    “你穿这么少，冷不冷？”  
    “还行，不冷。”  
    “你……”羽生结弦欲言又止，“接下来有空吗？”  
    “还得回一趟工作单位，我的班现在是同事帮我顶着，我要回去换班。”  
    “要不然……今天晚上我们一起吃一顿饭……”  
    “那不行。”金博洋打断他，却又没想好用什么说辞来搪塞，只好临时胡编乱造了一个听上去还算圆满的理由，“我一个同事生日，他请我们去吃饭、唱K，估计会弄到很晚。”  
    羽生结弦低下了头，复又抬起来，盯着金博洋的眼睛。  
    “那，只能改天了。”  
    “这几个月都会比较忙，有不少打工的都是大学生，他们要准备研究生考试不能来，我得顶他们的班。”  
    “再怎么忙，你也不能不吃饭吧？”  
    “没事，反正可以点外卖，再不行就自己动手做。”  
    羽生结弦顿时被这番临时胡诌的话给噎住了。  
    一阵汽车的鸣笛声传来，金博洋看见一辆显示着“空车”的计程车，伸手便拦了下来。  
    “不好意思，我不好再让同事顶我的班，我得先走了。”  
    “那我怎么联系你？”  
    当金博洋坐进计程车里的时候，隔着打开的车窗，羽生结弦问道。  
    金博洋想了想，在通话界面上打出了一行数字。  
    羽生结弦点了点头表示记下了，而后金博洋就示意司机开车。  
    眼看着计程车驶离自己的视线，羽生结弦终于还是没能将那句“再见”说出口。

    三天后。  
    “知道你要来，但是我还没来得及收拾，委屈你了。”  
    金博洋用钥匙打开公寓的门锁，羽生结弦跟在他的身后进了屋，顺手把门带上，然后上了锁。  
    “没关系，我没有洁癖。”  
    “那也显得我平时特别没有条理不是吗？”金博洋笑了笑，把外套脱了下来，单肩包放在了沙发的一边，“你先坐在这里吧，我去做饭，应该一会儿就能吃了。”  
    羽生结弦刚想说不用他忙前忙后，金博洋拉开冰箱的柜门，拿出了两听啤酒。  
    “先喝点这个吧。”他把其中一听放在茶几上。  
    “谢谢。”  
    羽生结弦刚刚要拿过来拉开，金博洋却像是忽然想到了什么一样，微笑着把那一听啤酒放进了冰箱。  
    “对不起，我忘了你对酒精过敏，那，你就先坐在这里等我一会儿吧。”  
    不大的厨房里传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声音，羽生结弦坐在客厅里，打量着这间屋子里的一切。  
    但是金博洋刚才最后的那句话，却在他的原本平静无波的心海里一石激起千层浪。  
     
    三年前，接到了将金博洋杀死的任务后，羽生结弦不想让他再受到任何伤害，于是便联合了戈米沙和多年的红颜知己村上佳菜子演了一出自己先劈腿的戏码，希望金博洋就此能够离开自己，毕竟，自己的身边隐藏着各种各样的危险。  
    但羽生结弦始终没能忘记自己和金博洋在一起的那些日子，他毅然放弃了杀手的职业，开始追寻金博洋的踪迹。  
    金博洋不知道的是，当年，心灰意冷的他拜托戈米沙不要将自己的行踪透露给羽生结弦，但当戈米沙在金博洋刚刚离开的那段日子里看见羽生结弦沉浸在对金博洋日益深刻的思念当中、不顾自己酒精过敏的体质日夜借酒浇愁时，他终究还是松了口，告诉了羽生结弦一点金博洋的消息。  
    同时，戈米沙也在帮着金博洋数次转移居住地，遵循着他不想被羽生结弦找到的意愿。  
    于是，戈米沙当了三年的“双料间谍”，一边为羽生结弦提供金博洋的消息，一边帮金博洋准备每一次转移时的必要事务，他帮着他们玩了三年的逃亡游戏。金博洋逃了三年，羽生结弦也追了三年。每一次，他们几乎都擦肩而过，在羽生结弦快要见到金博洋的时候，金博洋又从他的视线里消失了。  
    三天前，他刚来到这个城市，就碰上了给朋友送行的金博洋。  
    羽生结弦以为金博洋不再会给自己好脸色看，怀抱着一丝希望提出了和他一起吃饭的要求，金博洋没有任何反抗地就答应了下来，让他始料未及。  
    异地重逢，羽生结弦有很多事情，想要对金博洋坦白。比如，当年他并非真的瞒着金博洋有了新欢，他给他的戒指并非是戏弄他的道具而是象征着自己至死不渝的爱，他的上级要求他杀了金博洋之后不忍看见他再受伤才被迫选择这样残酷的方式来让他离开自己……  
    算起来，自己实在欠了他太多，多到他不知道什么时候才能还清。  
    那，就干脆用一辈子来补偿他吧，这一次，他不会再让他逃走了。  
    羽生结弦这样想道。

    金博洋在打工时，从自己的同事那里学到了不少的东西，其中就包括如何做好一顿饭。饭后，金博洋开始收拾桌子，将碟碗盘统统收走，然后戴着手套，动作娴熟地开始刷碗。因为羽生结弦的到来，他的工作量大了一些，加上心中还有着复杂的情绪，金博洋足足洗了一个小时。等他擦干最后一个盘子，关了厨房的灯，走进客厅里的时候，他发现原本坐在沙发上的羽生结弦不知道什么时候已经歪倒着睡着了，风衣外套脱了下来，搭在了沙发背上。  
    金博洋苦笑了一下，然后走进了房间，搬出一条被子，轻手轻脚地盖在羽生结弦的。  
    “真是的，三年了，坏习惯还不改改，也不怕着凉。”  
    他轻轻地嘀咕了一句，然后走进了卫生间。  
    洗漱完毕出了卫生间的金博洋看见羽生结弦仍然躺在沙发上睡得安稳，便不忍心去打扰他，而是走进了自己的房间。  
    等自己把课程都修完了，再去叫他起来吧。  
    他关上了客厅的灯，只留了一盏落地灯亮着。  
     
    羽生结弦睡了不知道多长时间，醒来的时候，正看见穿了白衬衫的金博洋挽着袖子，安静地蹲坐在自己面前打量着自己。昏黄的灯光描摹着他的侧脸，镀上了一层温暖的色彩。  
    “你醒了？”他见羽生结弦睁开眼睛，笑了笑，“我去给你叫计程车吧，你住在哪里？”  
    羽生结弦坐了起来，发现自己的身上正盖着一条被子。  
    “我房间里的。”金博洋先开口说道，“你躺在这里，感冒了就不好了。”  
    “……谢谢你。”  
    羽生结弦看着金博洋在灯光下的那双眼睛，缓缓地说道。  
    他们之间的距离很近，近到羽生结弦能够嗅到金博洋身上那股若有若无的牛奶香味。  
    “还是在用牛奶沐浴露洗澡吗？”他问。  
    金博洋抓了抓头发，笑了笑：“对，还在用，我记得那是你给我买的。”  
    羽生结弦凝视着他：“你不觉得，那时候我伤害了你吗？”  
    “没关系，我可以放得下。”  
    ——当年你给我留下的伤痕，如今已经痊愈了，所以，你不必再担心。  
    “我能抱你一下吗？”  
    面对羽生结弦，金博洋没有任何办法拒绝，于是他主动凑上前去，伸手抱住了羽生结弦，他意外发现，自己居然并不讨厌眼前这个男人的亲近。  
    羽生结弦抱着他，靠在他的肩上闭着眼睛，感受着怀中人的体温。  
    “这几年你很累吧？好像又瘦了。”  
    放开金博洋，羽生结弦轻轻地问道。  
    金博洋愣了一下。  
    羽生结弦却没有给他继续回答的机会，而是把他一下子狠狠地抱紧了。  
    三年的奔波与劳累，让眼前原本就看上去瘦弱苍白的金博洋脸色变得更憔悴了几分，从一开始重逢时金博洋不冷不热的态度开始，他就止不住地心疼。  
    “对不起……”  
    紧紧抱着金博洋，羽生结弦的声音颤抖着。  
    “那时候……我不应该让你一个人离开的……”  
    金博洋伸手抱着羽生结弦的肩膀，不知道应该说什么来安慰眼前这个情绪骤然有些失控的男人。  
    羽生结弦把他更用力地抱在自己的怀里，仿佛要将他揉进自己的身体里，殊不知在他看不见的背后，金博洋已经泪流满面。  
    也许，只有在两个人分开了很久之后，才知道自己原来还是放不下他。他犯过的错误，在他们深爱着彼此的事实面前，不值一提。  
    羽生结弦吻去金博洋眼角的泪水，然后从口袋中拿出了一个小小的圆环，在灯光下，金博洋看清楚了，那赫然是三年前羽生结弦送给自己、又被自己狠狠摘下扔在脚下的戒指。  
    羽生结弦端起他的手，将那枚戒指重新戴在了左手的无名指上。  
    他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰触着，慢慢地缩短着彼此之间的距离。  
    当两双嘴唇贴合在一起的时候，两颗心也重新融在了一起。

    金博洋终究还是知道了当初戈米沙答应了自己不会向羽生结弦透露任何消息之后却仍然给他提供自己行踪的事情，在羽生结弦面前，他也不打算再责备戈米沙。  
    羽生结弦自那天起就住进了金博洋的小公寓里，一如三年前他让金博洋住在自己的公寓里一样。  
    一天，本来应该休假在家的金博洋因为一起打工的同事请了病假而去顶了同事的班，羽生结弦一个人在家就打算把金博洋的公寓收拾一下，此刻一边拖着地一边跟远在异地的戈米沙煲着电话粥。  
    “好不容易破镜重圆，你俩可别再闹出什么幺蛾子来，好好地过日子，听见没？”戈米沙在电话那头像个老妈子一样千叮咛万嘱咐，生怕他好不容易撮合成的这对不省心的又出什么事情，“到时候又把他作没了别怪兄弟我不帮你。”  
    羽生结弦听着对方十足的嫌弃语气，心情莫名十分愉悦，甚至是拿着刷子就着洁厕剂刷马桶的动作都轻快了几分。  
    戈米沙表示，他隔着电话都能听到羽生结弦在哼着不成调的曲子。  
    但他的愉悦心情到了晚上之后便戛然而止了。  
    外面并没有下雨，但是金博洋却回来得很晚。  
    尽管金博洋极力掩饰，羽生结弦却在他准备去洗澡时，在他的的左边大腿上发现了一道长达二十公分的划痕，很明显，是用利器划过留下的，仔细一看，那道伤口还在往外冒着血珠。  
    “晚上从单位里走回来的时候走过一条小巷子，我好好地在那里走，有个人忽然骑着摩托车从我旁边开了过去，我还没看清他手里有什么东西，就觉得大腿上特别疼。”  
    在帮金博洋处理那道触目惊心的伤口时，金博洋回想起刚才在小巷子里的惊魂一刻时，仍然心有余悸。  
    羽生结弦帮金博洋在大腿上裹了几层纱布之后，才抬起头来看向他。  
    “你看清楚他长什么样子了吗？”  
    “没有，那里黑漆马虎的。”  
    羽生结弦的心里忽然没由来地升起一阵不好的预感。  
    “天天，先请几天假，等伤好了再说吧。”  
    “嗯。”  
    洗漱后躺进被窝里，金博洋很快就睡着了，但羽生结弦却迟迟没有办法入眠。  
    他希望自己的预感不要成真。  
    第二天，金博洋因为腿上的伤口发炎，发起了高烧。  
    从送他到医院、接受就诊和输液开始，羽生结弦就始终不离金博洋一步，生怕他再出什么意外。  
    用温水给金博洋擦了擦脸之后，看着金博洋安静地躺在白色的病房里，掏出手机准备浏览这两天的新闻里是否出现了摩托车手故意伤人事件之类的报道时，一条信息发到了他的手机上。  
    羽生结弦看到那个发件人的号码时就浑身一震，但他读完了信息的内容之后，下意识地攥紧了拳头，转身走出病房。  
    走廊上人很少，只有不远处的护士站还有几个护士在值夜班，羽生结弦走到一个不引人注目的地方，朝着墙壁上狠狠地砸了一下。  
    手机屏幕上，只有几行字。  
    ——你还记得三年前的那个未完成的任务吗？  
    ——如果你不忍心，那么，我们来代替你动手吧。  
    信息的上方赫然是自己那天在机场撞见金博洋时的照片。  
    羽生结弦下意识地咬紧了牙关。  
    他应该早就想得到，自己为了金博洋而放弃了杀手身份，他们是绝对不会善罢甘休的，并且拿金博洋来威胁他，逼迫他重新回到他们当中去。  
    就在这时，手机又收到了一条信息。  
    ——或者，你也可以选择，一命换一命。  
    羽生结弦不想再收到那个号码发来的任何消息，于是便把手机关了机，回到了病房里。  
    看着金博洋左手无名指上的那枚重新物归原主的戒指，羽生结弦做了一个他原本以为自己一生都不会做出的决定。  
    一切，都是为了保护眼前自己深爱着的人。  
    所以，他在所不辞。

    有一天，下起了大雨。  
    羽生结弦一边撑着伞在咖啡厅门口等着金博洋下班，一边计划着要带他去哪一家新开的餐厅里吃晚饭，他时不时地抬起左手，看着手腕上的表，直到有人拍了一下他的肩膀。  
    “等很久了吧？”  
    白衬衫外套着藏青色的V领针织衫，金博洋裹着一件长到膝盖的白色羽绒服，满面笑容地出现在他面前。  
    羽生结弦微微一笑，十分自然地揽过他的肩膀。  
    “没有的事。”  
    “给，我让我的同事帮忙做的，红茶拿铁，你喝了它暖暖身子吧。”  
    金博洋拉过羽生结弦的手，果不其然是冷冰冰的。  
    “今天累不累？”  
    “挺好的，不累，人不多。”  
    他们挽着手臂走到一个十字路口，红灯正亮着。  
    “大腿上的伤不疼了吧？”羽生结弦看着金博洋的左大腿，担心那一刀会不会在金博洋白皙的皮肤上留下一道深色的疤痕。  
    金博洋抬了抬腿：“放心，已经好多了。”  
    “等你休假的时候，我想带着你回我的故乡看看，那里的樱花特别美，你肯定会喜欢的。”  
    “等春天到了，我就请个一周的假，跟你回去好了。”  
    “说起来……我也已经很久没有回去了。”  
    金博洋看着羽生结弦的侧脸，气氛骤然伤感起来。  
    “那，你很想家吧。”  
    “想，但那个从小生活的地方已经不复存在了。”  
    闻言，金博洋有些心疼。  
    “不过，有天天在，我就不觉得那么寂寞了。”羽生结弦注视着金博洋的眼睛。  
    金博洋伸手摸了摸他棱角分明的脸颊：“别担心，我会永远陪着你的。”  
    “是永远吗？”羽生结弦忽然笑得眉眼弯弯。  
    绿灯亮了，他们向前走去。  
    “当然是了！你看你都给我戴上戒指了！要是这还不算，那就……”  
    说话间，忽然出现的一片光亮刺痛了金博洋的眼睛。  
    在已经亮起绿灯的路口，正有一辆黑色的轿车闯过了红灯，朝着他们疾驰而来。  
    在那一瞬间，金博洋本能地反应便是将羽生结弦的身体往前推去。  
    猝不及防被身后的人推了一个踉跄的羽生结弦连手中的伞都掉落在地，他还没有来得及去捡，就看见那辆黑色的轿车忽然加快了速度，离金博洋的身体只有咫尺之遥。  
    羽生结弦伸出了手，想要拉住金博洋为了推开自己而并没有来得及收回的手。  
    然而，他却抓了个空。  
    撞击声传来，周围尖叫四起。  
    羽生结弦的大脑霎时间一片空白。  
    ——别担心，我会永远陪着你的。  
    ——是永远吗？  
    他跌坐在大雨中，脑海中只留下了这两句话，还有那个声音。

    “对不起，我们尽力了，请节哀。”  
    医生的身影消失在走廊的尽头，急救室的灯已经熄灭。  
    羽生结弦仿佛麻木了一般，僵硬着身体，一步一步地走进了急救室，走向那张病床。  
    医生离开之前并没有盖上白布，而那张娃娃脸上的血迹已经被擦干净了，在灯光下，几乎是透明的。  
    羽生结弦站在旁边，他的手里，还攥着一枚戒指。

    时间倒回两个多小时之前。  
    肇事者诡谲的笑容和刺耳的笑声渐渐远去，羽生结弦看着倒在血泊中的金博洋，手上的戒指也脱落了，骨碌碌地滚到了羽生结弦的面前。  
    羽生结弦仿佛魔怔般，摸索着爬了过去，把奄奄一息的金博洋紧紧抱在怀中。  
    他想挽留，却无法留住那个灵魂脱离躯体。  
    后来，救护车来了。  
    “伤者是脑挫伤引起的大出血，在出血量已经达到了这样程度的情况下，救回来的可能性很小，请做好心理准备。”  
    医生说完这句话之后就冲进了急救室，把呆滞着的羽生结弦丢在了门外。  
    直到，两个多小时之后，医生宣布了最后的结果。  
    羽生结弦凝视着金博洋的脸，他闭上眼睛的样子很安详，曾经在他熟睡时，羽生结弦一遍一遍地吻着他的眉眼，爱不释手。  
    他低下头，吻着那人已经冰凉的皮肤和嘴唇，像是在诀别。  
    不过，现在已经成为了现实。  
    羽生结弦拉过那只冰冷僵硬的左手，将那枚掉落之后、又被擦拭干净的戒指，郑重地戴在了无名指上，又拿出了一枚款式相同的戒指，戴在了自己的左手无名指上。  
    他们曾经在一起，又分开，最后又重逢，可他们经历了许多事情之后，还是没有过任何海誓山盟。  
    将白布轻轻地盖在青年的脸上，走出急救室时，羽生结弦看到那张映在玻璃门上的脸，正泪流满面。  
    回过头，他最后看了一眼永远陷入了沉睡的青年。  
    “天天，再见。”  
    他眼角带泪，却仍然微笑着说道。  
     
    后来，戈米沙来过了。  
    羽生结弦沉默着，自从爱人走后，他就变得更加寡言少语。  
    “你……还要回去吗？回S市？”  
    “我说过……我要带着他去看樱花。”  
    羽生结弦盯着自己手上的那枚戒指，抿了一口眼前的茶。  
    “但是……留在这里，你还是会睹物思人的吧。”  
    “米沙。”羽生结弦忽然抬起头。  
    “如果……当初我的那一眼没有看见天天的话，是不是一切都会不一样了？”  
    戈米沙顿了顿，明白了他话中的意思。  
    他站起来，倒掉了羽生结弦手中那杯已经凉了一半的茶。  
    “羽生……其实，小金他早就知道了你的一切。你作为杀手的身份，以及后来你和村上小姐在一起，他知道你作为一个杀手，不应该拥有任何感情，否则，也就失去了作为一个杀手的资本，所以，他选择离开你，他表面上已经对你感到绝望，实际上，他一直爱着你，你重新见到他，重新在一起，就是最好的证据。”  
    “他对我说，他不想见到你，是因为一看到你，他对你的感情就会死灰复燃，他不想影响你的生活，所以，他选择离开。”  
    “我宁愿他并不知道这一切。”羽生结弦用双手掩住了脸，看不见他的表情。  
    “我想他对我的爱，不应该有任何负担，他不应该承受那么多。”  
    戈米沙叹了口气，他站了起来，走到了窗前。  
    外面仍旧在下着大雨，世界被大雨模糊成一片。  
    “你也只是一个……被生活压制了本心的普通人而已。”  
    “也许，从看见他的第一眼起，你那颗沉寂已久的心，就被唤醒了。”  
    羽生结弦反复摩挲着手指上的那枚戒指，对于戈米沙的话，他并没有听进去。  
    “如果没有那一眼，我或许还会选择爱上他。”  
    后来，当他独自一人面对大海的时候，羽生结弦依旧这样想道。  
    深蓝色的大海波涛翻滚，一如他们之间的爱情，那么来势汹汹，却也荒唐得可笑。  
    羽生结弦微笑着，在海风中张开了双臂。  
    海岸上，那个静静伫立着的身影已然消失不见。

**Author's Note:**

> lof和ao3日常求红心和评论


End file.
